


Kaede: Character design 1

by Darkus04



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Art, Character Study, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: I cosplay as Kaede, so used her as an example of how to do your own spin on an existing character design.
Kudos: 1





	Kaede: Character design 1

" Kaede" />


End file.
